Seven Years Can Change a Man Or Two
by Shugarpiemoon
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The story will still be up, tough. I'm writing a spin-off called, Turnabout Cruise ship. Get ready for a new permanent OC, and an Apollo x oc x oc love triangle :D There are welcome OC requests for this new story :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first fan fiction… Please don't criticize it too much.. It is a fairly short chapter, so read away I guess…. ****J**

Phoenix had his face buried in a novel. The tattered spin could have read "Sherlock Homes." if it wasn't too old. He turned a page and coughed when the dust fluttered off the cream colored pages. He was so immersed in the story, he didn't notice a person asking for him to play the piano. He looked up and saw the music enthusiast. Who was begging him to play. Phoenix just closed the book and turned on his stool, so he was facing the ivory keys on the black and shiny piano. He popped his fingers and tried to play Mozart, but failed miserably. Somebody appeared at the door. Dressed awfully shady. With a cloak and sunglasses. The person, probably a female, judging by the bit of black hair that showed, walked up to the ex- attorney and pointed in the direction of the hydeout. Phoenix nodded, and pulled on his cap even tighter. To hide any emotions his eyebrows might give away. They went to the bottom level, when she took off the purple velvet cloak and tossed it on the dusty chair. Phoenix was bewildered at the sight before him. A girl, with long black hair, with beads pinned in it, wearing traditional kurian robes. He gapped. Maya's face registered no recognition of her best friend once lost. Phoenix took off his baby blue hat to reveal his spikes. It was Maya's turn to gape.

**A/N Sorry to cut it short guys! This is my first fan fiction. Give me reviews please! No flames either… Flames make me sad. Give me ideas for other parings to include. No yoai or yuri please! So, I will continue this. Paring(s) so far, Phoenix and Maya. Luv Ya! **_**-Shugarpiemoon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hopefully this one will be better than the last chapter…**

Phoenix felt the back of his head slam against the hard floors of the Hydeout. Maya had her arms wrapped around him in a strong and powerful embrace. "Nick…" she whispered softly into the soft material of his hoodie. "Maya." he responded, tears welling up in his eyes. He was overjoyed to have her back in his arms once more. "M-Maya, where have you been?" he asked kindly while stroking her smooth black hair. She looked up at him, tears streaming town her pretty face. "I've been in Kurian, Nick. I was so lonely…" She buried her face against his neck, and began to sob. "S-so, I came here, and-and" she started bawling. " I missed you so much Nick!" she whimpered. Phoenix sat up and wrapped his arms around Maya in a warm hug. "It's okay Maya… I'm here now…" he consoled her. Maya looked up, tears having almost vanished. "F-forever?" she asked. "Forever." he responded simply. But it was enough for Maya. She perked up and said, "Well, a musty old poker room is no place for a proper reunion, don't'cha think?" The ex-attorney nodded.

When the duo arrived at the Wright Anything Agencies, they were greeted by Trucy, Apollo and Siren-Sho. **(A/N, if you want to know about siren-Sho, visit my profile.) **Siren-Sho was helping Apollo review the facts of the case he had taken, while Trucy was busy perfecting a magic truck involving a balloon and a bunny. Maya's mouth flew open. "Nick? Who are these people?" "Well," he gestured to Apollo and Siren "That is Apollo Justice, my trainee. The lady next to him is Agent Siren-Sho Lang of Interpol." Maya nodded, Hair baubles bouncing. He gestured to Trucy, "That is my adoptive daughter, Trucy Wright." Maya nodded solemnly again. Her brown eyes drifting to where a healthy Cordyline stricta plant. "CHARLEY!" she cried and ran over to the plant. Now all eyes were on her. "Mr. Wright, who is that woman?" "Phoenix, where did Maya come from?" "Daddy! Is he my new mommy?" Phoenix scratched the back of his head neveously. "Apollo, that is Maya Fey. Siren, Maya just showed up at the Bowl Club. Trucy,… I don't know yet." He whispered those last four words to himself.

**A/N YAY Another Chapter! Oh yeah, and if this wasn't apparent, I DON'T OWN ACE ATTORNEY, because it belongs to the selfish peeps at Capcom. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, If you still have no idea what Siren-Sho looks like, you can visit my Deviant Art account (the profile is the same as my Fanfiction username) . Its pretty bad drawing, but what do you expect? And I am paring Edgey up with Kay. Sorry if you no like. **

Maya blushed a color to match Apollo's suit. "I-I'm sorry!" Siren-Sho laughed and strolled over toMaya and put a soft hand on her silk covered shoulder. "Maya, it's okay, were kind of used to this kind of thing! Just last week, Mrs. Edgeworth came in and-" Maya cut her off "MRS. EDGEWORTH? Nick, how long have I been gone?" Phoenix shrugged his shoulders. "Seven years I presume." He held up his hand and started counting on his fingers. "Yeah, seven years! Edgey got married to a thief by the name of Kay Faraday. Or, should I say, Kay Edgeworth? Either way." Maya's jaw practically hit the floor. Apollo gout up from his leathery black office chair and inquired, "Care to enlighten me as to why you are dressed that way, Ms. Maya, was it?" Maya nodded and replied, "I'm the master of Kurian. The mountain filled with spirit mediums. "WOW!" Apollo shouted. When he noticed Siren-Sho covering her ears lying on the floor. He turned scarlet and stuttered, "T-that's cool, I mean… Yeah That's cool eh heheh…" Phoenix walked over to Maya. He straightened his hat and said, "Edgeworth, Kay, Franziska and Gumshoe will be coming soon to hear Apollo and Siren-Sho go over the case facts. Would you care to sit in?" Maya nodded very enthusiastically. "Sure, Nick! As long as there will be burgers!" _Same old Maya… _The hat man said. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Siren-sho answered it and in came Edgeworth. Same as always, but with no magenta coat and no cravat. Just a black dress shirt and magenta pants. "Good evening, Wright." Then, a girl of the age of twenty three came in. Her hair styled a usual, except she cut her hair shorter and ditched the key. The bow looking things were replaced by pink pearls. She wore an off the shoulder magenta dress, with the Yagatarasu's symbol embroidered on the bosom. "Hello, Phoenix." Franziska followed. Her hair was longer and had a purple headband with a golden star on it. Her dress was aquamarine with black pumps. She carried no whip, witch came as a huge shocker to Maya. Gumshoe followed. HE wore a green dress shirt and expensive looking black pants. "WOW! Gumshoe, you must have stole those pants, huh?" All heads then turned to the Medium Master. "No, pal. I just got a hudge pay raise." Maya looked shocked. "What's your pay? "Gumshoe whispered to Maya something. "THAT MUCH?" Maya fainted.

**A/N: THE END!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will be a little… Different. Supernatural stuff and all. If you are a Dahlia fan, then you really, REALLY should not read this fan fiction….**

Maya's vision faded in, but everything was blurry. She could hear the voices of worried people. "Is she okay?" Maya sat up. She was still in the Wright and Co. Anything Offices. There was a dap cloth being held on her forehead by Siren. Her conciseness was slowly returning to her. "W-what happened to me?" he asked in a weak voice. Gumshoe explained the epidemic. "WOW. I'm weaker than Nick!" she joked. This brought a smile to everybody's faces. Everybody, except Phoenix, who's eyes were glued to the TV. It was tuned to the local news, where a shiny anchor man was sitting. A picture of Dahlia showed in the top right. A report on what she was doing followed. "Dahlia Hawthorne has tricked us once again. She is possessing a woman, by the name of, Ms. Sugar Pie, and has been resurrecting the dead." The photo of Dahlia was replaced by a picture of a girl whom looked like dahlia, but with blue hair, and a blue dress. "Not Sugar!" Trucy cried and ran to Nick. "She was my best friend!" Maya felt her legs grow weak and she self as if she might feint again. Edgey looked like somebody had hit him with a baseball bat. Kay was confused. Siren was comforting Trucy, Apollo was helping her and Gummy and Franziska were helping Maya. Then the power went out . The room was engulfed in a dark cloak. "!" Siren-Sho clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry!" Then, there was an ominous creak at the door. Everybody turned. Around. There, stood GODOT. All dead and stuff. Then the light flashed back on and the mangled Godot was gone.

**A/N: I warned you this was different. This chapter wasn't very descriptive was it? Oh well…**


End file.
